


All That and a Slice of Pie

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s tones, F/M, Gen, HP May Madness 2016, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Pie, Spanking, ron loves food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m gonna lay you over my knees until you’re begging for mercy.” Lavender leans over and whispers in his ear, “How many strikes should you get tonight?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That and a Slice of Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

You’re looking a little green there, Harry.” Lavender says, laughing at Harry’s astonished expression.

“I just don’t know where he fits it all,” Harry replies, shaking his head in disbelief as Ron finishes off another slice of pie.

“S’good,” Ron mumbles around his mouthful, setting his fork down triumphantly. 

“I suppose I’ve become used to it.” Lavender smiles affectionately, patting Ron on the shoulder. “And I must agree with Ron; you do bake quite wonderfully, Harry. This entire meal tonight was incredible.”

“Thank you, but I’m still just learning, really.” Harry replies humbly, clearing the plates from the table and bringing them into the kitchen.

“It’ll be nice go home and relax tonight, not worry about cooking or washing any dishes,” Lavender sighs contentedly, leaning back on her chair.

“Er, about that…” Ron trails off guiltily.

“What?” Lavender asks warily.

“I may not have gotten around to cleaning the breakfast dishes this morning.” Ron fidgets nervously with his napkin, eyes trained to the ground.

“Is that so?” Lavender inquires, voice low.

“Yes.” Ron shivers in anticipation.

“You do know what that means, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Ron pants softly.

“Something tells me you may have forgotten those dishes on purpose.”

“Yes,” Ron whimpers.

“Naughty boy,” Lavender murmurs. “You’ll have to be punished, won’t you?”

Ron nods his head anxiously in agreement.

“I’m gonna lay you over my knees until you’re begging for mercy.” Lavender leans over and whispers in his ear, “How many strikes should you get tonight?”

“Would you like me to put a pot on?” Harry asks, sticking his head into the room.

“No!” Ron jumps to his feet. “Er, I mean, no thank you. I’m so tired, best be getting home.”

Ron stumbles, nearly tripping over himself as he grabs his and Lavender’s cloaks.

“Dinner was lovely, Harry.” Lavender smiles kindly as she takes her cloak from Ron.

“Yes,” Ron says hurriedly as Harry walks them to the door, “Thanks for everything.”

“It was my pleasure,” Harry replies warmly. “Have a good evening!”

“Oh, we will,” Lavender says, turning towards Ron as the door closes behind them. She looks him up and down, eyes full of mischief and promise as he shivers under her gaze. “We will.”


End file.
